Dibra Rewritten
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: This is a rewritten version of my previous IZ story, Dibra. Dib makes a wish on a star, but it goes horribly wrong. Now he is a girl desperately trying to return to normal. Rated T for genderbended slash. this is ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers of Invader Zim! This is my rewrite of my previous story, Dibra. Basically this will be same name, different content. I hope you enjoy this. Also, I'm only posting the disclaimer once. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own Invader Zim, all of characters and/or references are not mine. I am using them without permission, but not for money making purposes. This story is for the enjoyment of the public and no money was (nor will be) made from it.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal night…if you count battling a giant robot shaped like a white poodle that's being controlled by an alien menace from another planet normal. Which for young Dib…yeah, it was normal. Well, the robotic poodle wasn't normal, it was actually new.<p>

"Don't think that I will go easy on you, Dib-human. I will crush you!" Zim shrieks as he presses buttons from inside a giant robotic poodle.

Dib dodges one of the poodle's paws and dashes behind a nearby tree. He begins climbing up the trunk of the tree as fast as he can.

_I can't believe I've sunk this low! Battling a poodle robot, really?_ Dib thinks to himself as he concentrates on climbing. Zim's poodle robot is a few feet away from the tree and in an instant Dib jumps from his tree and onto Zim's stupid robot.

"What the- Dib! Get off Zim's robot!" Zim shouts as he tries to fling Dib off.

"Give it up, Zim! You know I will win!" Dib shouts as he locates the entrance hatch. He throws it open and hops inside the robot, landing directly behind Zim. "Well, hello there." Dib says smirking as he presses a button labeled in Irken symbols. "And goodbye!" Dib shouts as he climbs out of the robotic poodle. Dib jumps off the poodle's head and runs as fast as he can away from it.

"Do you know what you have done?" Zim shrieks as he exits the poodle rapidly.

"Duh! I pressed the self-destruct button!" Dib shouts back as he continues to run.

Instantly the poodle robot explodes, sending metal debris everywhere. The explosion was so great, it sent Dib and Zim flying through the air. Dib fell hard on his face all the way on the other side of the field. Zim landed a few feet away from him.

Zim jumped to his feet, wincing at the pain in his leg. "Stupid human! That took me weeks to build!" he screams as he runs towards Dib, intent on bloodshed.

Dib rolls out of the way and jumps to his feet, ignoring the pain he felt in his head. "Well, you shouldn't have wasted your time, because I will always be there to stop you!" he exclaimed, getting into a fighting position.

Zim gives a battle cry and runs towards Dib, limping slightly due to his hurt leg. Dib steps to the side at the last moment, making sure to trip Zim as he did so. Zim fell to the ground and Dib pounced on him, hitting him in the face as hard as he could.

Zim grunted at Dib's punches and managed to get his feet on Dib's chest. Pushing as hard as he could, Zim managed to kick Dib off of him. As Dib rolled head over heels, Zim got up and attacked him. Dib felt Zim clawing his back and he bucked, hitting Zim in the face with the back of his head. Both cursed and held their pounding heads.

"Zim, why don't you just give up? You will never take over Earth while I'm around!" Dib exclaimed as he punched Zim in the face. Zim hissed and retaliated by scratching Dib's cheek.

"I will never give up! I will take over this planet and present your big head to my Tallest on a silver platter!" he screeches. "Zim will prove he is a worthy Invader!"

"Well as long as I'm alive, your Tallest will only think of you as a failure!" Dib said as he ducked, avoiding Zim's right hook. "And my head is not big!"

Zim screamed and went crazy, pushing Dib to the ground and truly began pounding the shit out of him. "I will kill you! Zim is not a failure!"

Dib tried to get away or at least try to protect himself, but Zim activated his spider legs to hold Dib still as he clawed and punched him. Dib began screaming and struggling violently and when he got his arms free, Zim decided to put his razor sharp teeth to the test. Zim bit his shoulders and arms as Dib tried to block his face.

"Stop it! Zim, stop!" Dib screamed. Finally as a final attempt to save himself, Dib spit in Zim's face. Zim stopped attacking him and began screeching as his face began smoking and sizzling.

"Evil human! You cheated!" Zim yelled as he desperately wiped his face, trying to stop the pain. "Why are you stupid meat bags filled with this horrible liquid?"

Dib struggled to his feet, but his legs protested. _Come on! If I don't get up then I'm dead!_ Dib told his body mentally. Thankfully Dib pushed through the pain and stood up, sadly Zim had finally stopped running around screaming.

Zim looked at Dib with evil glowing red eyes. "You will pay for that human!" he growled as he began to slowly walk towards Dib.

Dib groaned in pain and his legs failed him, he fell to the ground. He was in so much pain, he knew he had to keep fighting but it was beginning to be too much for him. Finally he succumbed to the sharpness of pain and he passed out before Zim reached him.

Zim watched as the human fell to the ground. He walked over to his enemy and using his foot, Zim flipped Dib over onto his back. He examined his enemy closely. He was still breathing which was a shame, but his breath was coming out ragged and weak. His glasses were cracked and his hair spike was going wild from Zim pulling on it. Dib was beginning to form a black eye and he had three jagged claw marks going down the side of his face.

_Zim really did a number on the human._ _Our battles have never ended this seriously_. Zim thought to himself as he took in the bite marks and faint bruises that were all over Dib's body. Dib's clothes were ripped severely, the smiley face was barely recognizable anymore. Zim also noticed that Dib wasn't wearing his trench coat anymore. He looked around the destroyed field with his night vision implants until he saw a small black lump nearby.

Zim walked over to the lump and picked it up, half of it fell away. It was the trench coat, but it was ripped beyond recognition. Zim used the poor light of the full moon above him and the power of his night vision implants to look at the coat closely. It was definitely ripped in half, and it had been badly repaired several times. Zim could make out some sloppy needlework that he had never noticed before, Dib must have repaired it himself after all of their fights.

Zim looked back over at Dib, who hadn't moved at all. Picking up the other half of the coat, Zim stuck it inside his PAK. He then pushed a button on a communicator watch he had invented months ago.

"Gir? Come in, Gir." Zim said into the watch.

The screen was fuzzy and then it focused on Gir who was chewing on a taco. He looked up and noticed his master. "Hi!" he screeched. "Master! How did you get in the TV?"

"We've been over this, Gir. I'm calling you. I'm on the TV, not in it." Zim said, rolling his eyes at the robot's stupidity, sometimes it grated his nerves. "I need you to come and get me, I'm in the old field near the abandoned chemical plant."

Gir's eyes flashed red. "Yes, my master." He said, saluting. His eyes changed back to cyan blue. "I'll bring waffles." He said happily with his tongue sticking out.

"No, Gir! No waffles!" Zim shouted, but the robot had already left the house. "Bodoh! Sia-sia robot!" Zim cursed in Irken.

Zim turned off his watch and turned to look at Dib. He was still on the ground, still breathing ragged breaths. _Poor pitiful human, you will surely die in this field tonight_. Zim thought, not really sorry for him at all.

Zim heard something coming from a distance, and judging from the screams, he knew it was Gir.

"Hi, master! I came to get you!" Gir said loudly as he landed.

"Hi, Gir. Take me home." Zim commanded.

"What's the magic word?" Gir asked annoyingly.

"Please." Zim said blandly.

"How did you know?" Gir asked gasping.

"Take me back to the base!" Zim shouted.

Gir's eyes flashed red. "Yes, my master. I obey!" With that, Gir picked Zim up onto his back and flew off towards the base.

Zim looked back at Dib's sleeping form. "Anda berperang dengan baik, musuh saya." Zim whispered as Dib slowly grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I'm really excited for this story! Oh, and here are the meanings to the 'Irken' words that Zim said.<strong>

**Bodoh – Stupid**  
><strong>Sia-sia - Useless<strong>  
><strong>Anda berperang dengan baik, musuh saya. - You fought well, my enemy.<strong>

**Please review! I don't care if it's praise, flame, or trolling. Please tell me what you thought :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter of Dibra Rewritten. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed the first chapter! Below are just a few of the people who reviewed.**

**SecretlyTTfanTT - I like the beginning chapter too :)**

**NymphadoraMouse - Alright, I can't say no to the children :P**

**XxDarkxBloodxX - As to the Dib dying, I won't say. I'm glad you liked the first one, I enjoyed writning it. I stopped due to the whole Automated TT Submission war thing, and I lost the written chapters I had. Glad you like the new one as well.**

**Aleirbag Eiram - I am worshipped? Interesting... Glad you like my writing style :)**

**Invader1995 - The reason Dib is a girl is because I have absolutely zero talent in boy/boy relationships. I enjoy reading them, but can't write them...plus I wanted to torture Dib a little ;P**

**I absoluly loved writing the poodle scene, how often has that been done before? I thought it was something Zim might try, after all he did try to ruin the city with a hamster. Well enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Dib felt the pain before he even opened his eyes, in fact he felt it before he was even barely conscious.<p>

"What happened? Feels like I was hit by a bus." Dib groaned as he sat up slowly. A giant throb in his forehead hit him and he grabbed his head, trying to suppress the pain. "Argh! It hurts!" he cried out.

When the pain finally subsided, Dib looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark field it seemed. Using light from the moon and his cracked glasses, Dib could barely see some odd shapes on the ground.

"Those must be poodle remains from the battle..." Dib said out-loud. "But if I'm still in the field...then where's Zim?"

Dib looked around to see if the alien monster was laying dead somewhere in the field. But because his glasses were broken and there was very poor light, Dib couldn't find him.

"Maybe the jerk left me here hoping I was dead." Dib assumed **(correctly!)** to himself. "I better get home or I seriously might die tonight."

Dib tried to push himself up off the ground, but as soon as he was to his feet, he collapsed. "It hurts to much!" Dib whimpered. He slowly took his hands and felt his legs.

Dib noticed that the skin was very tender to touch, he must have bruises the size of baseballs! He also noticed that his left ankle was twice the size of his right one.

"I must have broken it during the fight." Dib said to himself. He shivered as the wind picked up. Dib rubbed his arms and noticed that his coat was missing. "Where did my trench coat go?" Dib wondered.

He tried to get up again so he could look, but the pain was to great for him, so he just laid back down. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were brighter here than they were on his roof. Dib began pointing out constellations to himself, rather enjoying the view despite the cold.

Suddenly Dib saw the evening star, a giant star that shined brighter than any other.

"Wow, look at it." Dib whispered to himself. Then Dib remembered that the evening star was supposedly a wishing star. Now Dib didn't believe in wishing on stars, but seeing it in person made the thought more enjoyable.

Dib closed his eyes and grimaced in pain. "I wish my life was different." he groaned. "I wish I didn't have to get my butt kicked by Zim anymore."

Dib opened his eyes and waited for some sign that the star had heard him, but nothing happened. _Of course, _Dib scoffed to himself,_ I should have known nothing would happen. It's just a stupid star._

Dib laughed silently at his foolishness. A star was just a star, nothing magical about it.

He groaned as he attempted to get to his feet again. This time he pushed through the pain and managed to get up, of course he had to put most of his weight on his right leg so his left ankle didn't hurt to much.

Slowly, Dib began limping across the field, maneuvering around broken metal and other debris. The wind picked up again and Dib desperately wondered where his trench coat went to.

_It must have disintegrated in the explosion_. Dib thought sadly_. Wouldn't be surprising since it was so old and had so many rips in it._

Dib managed to get to the sidewalk, only falling over something once. He began limping towards his home, hoping he wouldn't meet any trouble along the way. _Geez, I really hurt. My battles with Zim have never ended this badly. I guess I must have really ticked him off._ Dib thought as he walked.

"Hey, kid!" someone shouted.

Dib turned his head to see a tall man glaring at him. As the man walked closer, Dib began to panic_. This won't end well._ Dib thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Zim's base<strong>

* * *

><p>"Doom doom doom doomy doom!" Gir was singing as he danced on top of the TV.<p>

"Gir! Stop singing!" Zim shouted as he threw a nearby piggy at the metal robot's head.

"Piggy!" Gir squealed happily. He jumped off the TV and began running around the room trying to make the pig fly.

Zim sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Isn't there something you could be doing?" Zim groaned.

Gir stopped running and actually looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes...wait a minute...no." he said truthfully.

"Computer! Activate the elevator to base level seven." Zim commanded as he got off the couch and walked over to a random wall.

"Whatever." the computer responded in a bored tone.

The wall opened up and revealed a platform. Zim stepped inside and immediately ducked as Gir threw a yellow solid at him. "I made a butterfly!" Gir squealed.

Zim groaned and waited for the platform to descend to the lower base level. Nothing happened except for Gir tossing more butter around. "Today, computer! I want to go to base level seven today!" Zim shouted.

"Alright, alright. Geez, somebody needs to charge their PAK." the computer replied sarcastically as he activated the lift. Zim really wanted to shout and scream about how he was superior to the computer, but he didn't have the energy. His battle with Dib had taken a lot out of him.

The platform stopped at base level seven and Zim hopped out and walked down the hallway. He came up to a bright pink door and walked inside. The room was pretty empty except for red table with a black Irken logo on it. Zim reached into his PAK and pulled out the two halves of the Dib-human's coat.

"Why does you have Mary's coat?" Gir asked as he entered the room.

"Eh...spoils of war. This is proof of the Dib-smell's...death." Zim said uncertainly.

"But with Dib gone, won't your mission have no real excitement?" the computer asked.

"Of course my mission will be exciting! I'll get to try so many new ideas and nobody will dare stop me...right?" Zim asked himself as he touched Dib's coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Dib<strong>

* * *

><p>Dib hopped out of a beat up black car and walked the sidewalk to his front porch. "Thanks for the ride, Face-puncher. And thanks for not beating me up for money." Dib said as he waved to his ride.<p>

"Hey, no problem. Thanks for figuring out why my daughter kept hearing voices in the bathroom." the tall man said as he drove away.

Dib chuckled. "Who would have guessed it was a haunted plunger." he said to himself as he grabbed his house keys from his pocket. He put his key in the door and unlocked it. Slipping inside, Dib made sure to lock the door behind him. He began to tiptoe as best he could up the stairs to his bedroom.

Too tired to even change his clothes, Dib just limped over to his bed. He glanced at the clock and saw that is was 11:59 pm.

"I wonder how long I was out for!" Dib exclaimed. Dib shook his head and tossed the covers back. The clock beeped like it did whenever the clock struck twelve. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Dib jumped back.

"What the heck?" Dib exclaimed in fear.

"Your wish has been granted. Have a pleasant evening." a strangely cheerful voice said. The light got brighter and Dib flinched backwards, blacking out in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short scenes, on my iPod they looked a whole lot longer... anyways did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! While I love being favorited and followed, I like reviews better. Also ask me any questions you want.<strong>

**So please review! If you don't a giant T-Rex says he will roast me up and serve me with a side of platypus, I don't want to be T-Rex food! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I am so so so mega sorry about my deadness in updates for the past month. Things have been crazy, homework, research papers, getting unwanted love confessions, having to keep the boyfriend from killing people. Oh and let's add writer's block to that list. Sounds fun right? **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed the second chapter. I loves you all so much! Here are just a few of who commented.**

**AllKnowingMay - I think I got Face-puncher from that new-ish show, Austin and Ally. I watch some weird shows before bed, so i don't remember. Also, what you said about Keef made me realize that the magic voice did sound like him. Creepy!**

**InvaderPhantom16 - yes, a haunted plunger. Don't ask why I put that because I have no clue. **

**Sheol - This story will have an ending, I promise. In fact I've written an outline going to like 26 chapters and I'm still going! I think Torque torture won't be until the later chapters though, and when it comes...Torque will wish he was never born :P**

**ShakespearesAlexa - I updated earlier than expected. Cool, huh?**

**Well I have no more comments for past reviews. So, let's get this chapter going :D**

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Dib slowly opened his eyes and slammed his hand on his alarm clock _Morning already?_ Dib asked himself as he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. _Weird, I don't remember going to sleep…I only remember a bright light and someone who reminded me of Keef…_

Dib shook his head free from his thoughts and pushed back his covers. As he tried to leave the warm comforts of his bed, his foot got caught in the sheets, giving him a one-way ticket to a face-plant on the floor.

"Well, that was a great start to my day." Dib muttered sarcastically. He pushed himself off the floor and threw his covers back onto his bed. Grabbing his clothes for the day off of his desk, Dib walked out of his room and walked over to the bathroom. He was in desperate need of a shower, especially after the battle from last night.

He walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain closed before turning on the water. Then he began stripping off his clothes while he waited for the water to heat up. Tiredly, Dib placed his glasses on the sink before he hopped into the shower and sighed contently as the warm water hit him.

"This is just what I needed." He muttered to himself as he reached for some shampoo. Squirting a quarter-sized amount in his hands, he began rubbing it into his hair.

When his hair was completely lathered up, Dib let the water start rinsing it out, sighing happily as the warmth cascaded down from his head. As the water rinsed away any traces of shampoo, Dib reached for a rag and his favorite soap. He opened the soap bottle and the scent of pomegranates filled the air.

"Oops, this is Gaz's." Dib muttered as he put down the bottle and picked up his. He squeezed the soap onto the rag and began to rub all traces of dirt and dried blood off of his body, being careful around the wounds. He grimaced in slight pain as the soap stung his poor battle wounds. "Ouch!" Dib cried.

When he finished the awful task of washing himself, Dib rinsed the rag as well as himself in the water. Letting the water hit him in the face, Dib turned off the shower and pulled the curtain back. He grabbed a towel off of the rack that was on the wall and wrapped it around him. Gently stepping onto the floor mat so he wouldn't trip, Dib grabbed a second towel and began to rub his hair dry. He tossed the towel into a hamper when he was done.

He grabbed his clothes from the floor and put them on. It was his normal outfit of a dark blue shirt, jeans, and black shoes, with the other needed clothing as well. Turning towards the sink, Dib grabbed his glasses and put them on before glancing at the mirror and giving out a scream, blacking out instantly.

Dib woke up to the sensation of something cold and wet splashing on his face. He opened his eyes and blinked to see a very angry Gaz standing above him, holding an empty cup with water droplets dripping from it. Dib coughed up some water that had fallen into his mouth and stared at his sister, who looked angry enough to kill.

Gaz suddenly grabbed him by his collar and brought him insanely close to her face. "What are you doing?" Dib asked in a panic. He wondered what he could have done to make her so mad.

Gaz growls at him. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" she demanded. Confused, Dib began to sit up but stopped when Gaz growled. "Don't move another muscle or I will send you to a nightmare world from which there is no escaping," she threatened. "Now who are you and how did you get in my house."

"What are you talking about, Gaz?" Dib asked, still really confused but also frightened.

"How do you know my name?" Gaz demanded.

"I'm your brother, I've known your name forever." Dib said bluntly.

Gaz chuckled evilly. "You? My brother? Ha! Funny joke." She sneered. "In case you didn't know, brother means a male sibling."

"I know that!" Dib shouted crossly. "I wasn't born yesterday."

Gaz slammed the empty cup on the sink. "Obviously you were," she said as she crossed her arms and glared down at Dib. "You claim to be my brother, but you're a girl."

Dib looked at his sister in surprise. "A girl? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I know my own anatomy and its male. Trust me." He said in confidence. _Why is Gaz playing this stupid joke on me? It's obvious I'm not falling for it…and since when does Gaz joke around? _Dib thought to himself.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Ok _Dib_," she sneered. "If you are who you say you are, then you wouldn't mind answering some simple questions for me."

"If it will get you to stop messing with me, then whatever." Dib replied. "But can I get off the floor first?"

"No." Gaz said sharply. "Tell me _your_ favorite pastime, if you really are Dib."

"Investigating the paranormal," Dib replied. After thinking for a minute he added, " And preventing Zim from taking over the world. Mainly the paranormal, fighting Zim is more of a cosmic duty."

Gaz puts her hands on her hips and glares at Dib. "That was an easy one, with enough research any dumb monkey could have told me that. What curse did Dib give me, causing me to destroy his haunted gummy bear collection?"

Dib shudders at the horrible memory of that awful experience. "I used a spell point from a spell drive to give you the Sense of the Shadow Hog, which was a stupid gift that made it so you could only eat hot dogs."

"Why did I save your stupid self from Zim?" Gaz asked, crossing her arms again.

"Which time?" Dib countered.

"Zim's space station." Gaz said with a smirk.

"Simple, Dad had the night off and it was your turn to pick where we would eat. However, Dad wouldn't take you to Bloaty's Pizza Hog unless I was there with you both. You saved me from being turned inside out. Zim came after us, but he was so freaked out by the Bloaty Bots." Dib chuckles as he remembers that day.

Gaz uncrosses her arms and looks shocked. "You are Dib…nobody knows about that except me, Dib, and Zim. What happened to you? You're a girl!" She screams at me furiously.

"Stop messing with me. The joke is getting old." Dib says standing up, confident he is no longer in danger of his sister's wrath. "I'm not a gi-" Dib turned and happened to glance at himself in the mirror. He let out a shrill scream and was surrounded by darkness immediately…again.

* * *

><p><strong>I was saved from the giant T-Rex this time, but he said he will be back...review so that he stays away! I love being favorited and followed but its your reviews that keep me writing, and from being eaten :P<strong>

**Tell me what you thought. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you need more? *gasp* Is my story like your drug? I must know these things!**

**Oh, and the next update may be awhile since I have 2 new papers to work on. I'll try to write one quickly, but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me. I'm so so so sorry for not posting another chapter in so freaking long, I really am! I never meant to leave this story for almost 5 months! After my grandpa had passed away, I only meant to take 2 or maybe even 3 weeks off to help deal with the fact that he was gone and to help my family in any way I could. **

**I would like to thank you all so much for your condolences. I would write out all of your names, but that's a lot of names to write. Thank you for also saying such nice things about Dibra Rewritten, I'm glad I have improved, and I hope this chapter is just as good.**

**Speaking of the chapter, I am sorry it is so short. I had found it and started playing around with it for the last two days. I was going to make it longer, but I got stuck. I hope you can forgive me and will still read this story.**

* * *

><p>Dib awoke to cold water being dumped on his face again. He opened his eyes and coughed up water that had found its way into his throat.<p>

"Stop with the screaming," Gaz growled. "You remind me of a cheerleader who broke a nail." Dib didn't reply but quickly got up, his back to the mirror. "If you scream one more time, I will end your miserable life." Gaz threatened when she realized he was going to look in the mirror again.

Scared, Dib nodded and slowly turned back to the mirror. He took one glance and opened his mouth to scream again, but when he heard his sister cracking her knuckles behind him, he quickly swallowed it back down. He examined his reflection in the mirror, still trying to grasp what was going on. Instead of the normal image he had seen in the mirror for the past sixteen years, there was a girl in the mirror!

The girl had long raven hair that reached her lower back. Her bangs reached her chin and were beginning to get in her face. Behind the big glasses were the same amber eyes from before. The girl was the same height as Dib, and about the same size if only a little tinier.

"I'M A FREAKING GIRL!" Dib screamed at the top of his…correction, her lungs. "How did this happen?"

Dib felt something hit the back of his...scratch that, her head. She turned and saw the cup Gaz had used to pour water on her was just at her feet. "Stop shouting," Gaz growled. "I'm getting a headache."

Suddenly a thought came to Dib. "Did you do this to me?" She demanded as she clenched her fists.

"Why would I want to turn you into a screaming female?" Gaz asked as if the mere thought was stupid. "You were annoying enough as a boy."

Dib glared at her sister, "probably to get back at me for a number of things! Like the spell drive incident, or your vampire doll thing!"

Gaz's eyes widened as this thought occurred to her. "I could have turned you into a girl for payback...why didn't I think of that!" She exclaimed. "This is way better torture than just beating you up!"

Dib looked surprised at Gaz and took a moment to process what her scary sister had just said. "So, you seriously didn't do this to me?" She asked cautiously, still thinking Gaz had done this to her.

Gaz shook her head, her eyes somewhat glowing evilly as she thought of painful ideas of payback that she could inflict upon the masses of people she found annoying. Turning men into women, women into men, then sending them all to the nightmare world for the rest of their miserable lives to suffer.

Dib could sense the dark aura surrounding her sister and knew she had to snap Gaz out of it or risk having herself destroyed along with possibly the rest of the town. "So if you didn't do this to me, how did I become a girl?" Dib shouted to get Gaz's attention.

Gaz snapped out of her demonic ideas and punched Dib in the arm, earning a yelp from the female. "What did I say about screaming? It's annoying, so shut up!" Gaz growled angrily. "And how should I know, just shut up and get ready for school."

Dib shakes her head quickly and complains in a whining tone, "No way am I going to school like this! Everybody will make fun of me!"

"Everyone makes fun of you _now_," Gaz points out as she pulls out her Game slave and begins to slay the vampire piggy boss.

Dib sighs and blows her bangs out of her face. "I'm just going to call dad and have him call in sick for me, I'm not going back until I'm normal again." Gaz gives a chuckle at the word normal. Dib glares at her and leaves the bathroom.

"You might want to put on clothes before you call dad!" Gaz shouts before exiting the bathroom and going into her room. Dib looks down and realizes that she is indeed naked. Blushing furiously at not only the fact she has female parts, but her little sister saw her naked, Dib rushes into her room and slams the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing here to say…so I will just beg for reviews and go start chapter 5 (which I promise will be longer!) So please review so I know you don't hate me.<strong>


End file.
